


《烈火》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《烈火》

黄明昊被父亲发配到这个小村庄“避难”已经一个月了，一个月里他不知道多少次在夜晚无声地怒骂眼前破败的一切，生机勃勃的大自然对他没有吸引力，除了后院儿那片西瓜地，他只想窝在没有空调的房间里思考人生。

 

那是个看似与往常没有什么不同的白昼，热浪扑面而来，黄明昊打着他叔家里那把小花伞去瓜地溜达，却看到蹲在地里一脸紧张的少年。

 

少年身材瘦削，半个身子蜷起来被绿色瓜皮淹没，肩胛骨顶住短袖柔软布料，凸出个又尖又鼓的形状。

 

黄明昊注意到他亮晶晶眸子和摆荡在颈边的海藻发，他是个beta，对信息素不敏感，只下意识得出结论，这应该是个小o吧。

 

少年见他不动，突然窜起来抱着西瓜往篱笆墙边上跑，黄明昊终于反应过来他是个偷瓜小贼，扔了小花伞追上去，站住！他喊。

 

瓜地不大，少年抱着瓜爬不上去篱笆，几乎立刻就被黄明昊抓住后衣领：你跑什么跑！偷摘我家的西瓜还想跑？

少年眼看逃不掉，只好恶狠狠扭过头，呸！他啐了一口，眉毛挑着显出些稚嫩的狰狞，你松开我！

黄明昊当然不松，小公子回忆警察的台词，抓着少年质问，说！你叫什么！

少年不怕他，两只眼睛一闭，小爷行不更名坐不改姓！就叫王琳凯！

 

黄明昊蒙在太阳底下看着他，不知道怎么搞的硬是从这张啐过他的脸上瞧出点水嫩来，白亮打在脸颊上反出一圈儿光，他想起面前是个omega，手不知不觉松开了，哦，那个，我叫黄明昊，你……你要不要打伞？他问，自己也知道有点傻气。

 

王琳凯睁开眼睛瞅他，你神经病啊？不抓我我要走了。

黄明昊在电光火石之间调整心态，被一个这么漂亮的小o拿走个破西瓜也无所谓，何况不是他的，于是点点头：你走吧。

王琳凯抬腿就走。

 

诶。  
黄明昊又在后面叫他。

 

干啥啊？他不耐烦地回过头去。

 

一把带着泥土的小花伞竖在他面前。

拿上这个，你应该很怕被晒黑吧！

王琳凯：……  
他没搭理那把伞，转过身离开了这个村里唯一一片清凉的瓜田。

 

 

—  
王琳凯没想到这么快就又能碰见那个被他啐了一口的神经病。

他赤着两只脚坐在小河边踢踏个不停，水花溅到脚面上泛起深浅不一的亮，两手撑着陷入泥土里，人影在背后投射出蜷缩的一团黑。

 

王琳凯！

少年莫名其妙，转过去就看见黄明昊笑的开心，手里还抱着硕大的西瓜。

他啧了声，只觉得麻烦又缠上自己，脑子里闪过想跑的念头最后还是压下，干嘛？他又把头扭回去。

黄明昊没打小花伞，他只穿了背心和短裤，手臂和腿被晒的浮起一层淡淡的红，我来找你啦，给你带了西瓜，还是最大的呢。他跑到王琳凯身边坐下，半个身子几乎是吱溜一下滑进河里，瓜皮的涩感在这一时刻忽然消失不见，西瓜脱手落入水中，他后仰着勉强稳住。

诶，诶！你干啥呢！王琳凯被溅了一脸水，他抹了把脸着急忙慌站起来，你咋把西瓜摔进去了？他眉毛皱在一起。

 

黄明昊不敢动，僵硬地望着西瓜咕咚咚消失不见。

 

操。  
少年还是心疼西瓜，扑通跳进水里，像瘦削玲珑的人鱼，摇摇摆摆却也成为漂亮弧线，半截小腿破开河面伸出来又绷着蹬回去，头发散开仿佛柔和波浪，黄明昊看他皓白脖颈彻底埋进水下时终于反应过来想要游去追他，在脑子的小角落里思考着王琳凯不被晒黑的秘诀。

 

他也游下去，在沉静幽暗的水下挣扎着抬起眼皮，避过自己吐出一串泡泡去拉王琳凯的腰，后者正抱着西瓜奋力踩水。

 

西瓜碰到他腹部的时候他们还在水里，黄明昊于一片模糊的压力下辨认少年鼓起来的两腮，像他前女友嘟着嘴生气的样儿，他想，就是比他前女友更可爱。

他情不自禁地凑上去亲吻王琳凯抿成线的唇，少年还在憋气，软绵触感真切传来时他们浮出水面，阳光泼下来洒了一头一脸，黄明昊松开王琳凯，吐了口气笑起来，你说你，就为个西瓜你至不至于。

王琳凯没搭这个茬儿，一手圈住西瓜一手去抹嘴唇，眼睛瞪的溜圆，你亲我干啥？他问，直白又简短，耳根红的通透。

黄明昊一时语塞，踩着水只盯着他不说话，看的王琳凯莫名其妙羞起来，闷闷嘟囔，这次就当给你赔罪了，不就是想亲我一口吗，给你亲了，以后别再来烦我。

 

在王琳凯的认知里，吻固然代表亲密，然而发生在兄弟朋友间也没什么，山里男孩子淳朴而开放，abo的世界又是如此狂野而赤裸，只要不标记，一切都能被理解，谁没个冲动的时候呢，何况是黄明昊，正值生长期的小少爷。

而且，他一个alpha，被人亲了一口，更没什么。

黄明昊却不同，他讶异于王琳凯的无所谓和不在意，半天才挤出一句，我不是为了这个。

 

那你是为了什么？王琳凯反问，抱着西瓜踩水的感觉并不好，仿佛在无可奈何地一点一点下坠，他逐渐失去耐心，开始往岸边游。

落在黄明昊眼里，这一幕被他理所当然理解成王琳凯累了，oemga体力不好，他想，盯着少年隐在水里的脚腕划动手臂，我拽着你游回去吧，他说。

王琳凯敏捷而灵活，一会儿就把他甩在后面，摸到河岸的时候少年不屑地回头，还想拽我？他爬上岸，你连游都游不过我。

 

我这是没使劲儿，我要是拼命游还有你的事儿吗？黄明昊逞强道，其实心下暗暗奇怪，一个o居然能游的那么快，真是不可思议。

他们并肩往河堤上走，凉拖踏上路面咔哒一声响，去我家吃西瓜吧，黄明昊搭住王琳凯肩膀，我家有电扇。

王琳凯不想去，黄明昊留给他的印象不算好，可是电扇的吸引力太大，他考虑了几秒还是点点头，行，但是你得告诉我你为啥亲我。

不为啥，黄明昊抬头看天，就为了你好看，你好看我就想亲你。

王琳凯愣住，这种评价他还是第一次得来，几秒后他消化下去，甩甩头发，“行吧，你们城里人就是不一样。”

衣服粘湿，薄薄一层紧贴着皮肤，夏日里没走一会儿就热的汗如雨下，黄明昊烦躁地从后脑勺摩擦到肩胛骨，往旁边一瞥，王琳凯居然还贴着个肉色的抑制贴，方形贴片折了角，显然被用了很多天，这让他更加确信王琳凯是个omega，alpha没必要捂这么严实，他想。

 

地面被沾出零星潮湿痕迹，他们靠的那么近，踢踢踏踏走在大路上，湛蓝天光笼罩人间，两旁房舍挨挨挤挤，黄明昊更紧地环住王琳凯，这时候忘记了热意，他们沉默而不尴尬，仿佛早已亲密无间。

 

 

—  
那天下午的记忆早已模糊，黄明昊再回忆时也只能记起那一口口沙甜红瓤的瓜，王琳凯鲜嫩唇色和漫不经心哼着的小调，他视线平直越过窗框，逡巡在三三两两成群结队路过的男男女女身上，末了又挖一勺瓜送进嘴里，齿尖嵌入果肉里研磨汁水，足跟撞击床板轻轻的一下下响。

 

你叔叔对你不好吧，黄明昊记得自己这样说，以后来我家住好不好。

王琳凯眼尾随着头发扫过来，生生带了点刻薄，我叔叔对我好不好跟你有什么关系？我为啥要来你家住，我又不是没家。

不是，黄明昊找不出合适的理由，我就是怕你被欺负。

少年嚼着西瓜乐，手肘弯曲的地方沾着一些粘腻的汗水，撞过来黏糊糊像劣质的胶水，你想跟我一起玩儿就直说，不用让我非住在你家，我还没那么小气，亲一口就不理你了，再说本来就是我拿你家的西瓜。

我真的是怕你被欺负，黄明昊重复，执着的过头。

王琳凯把西瓜又准又狠地塞进他口中，我怎么可能被欺负，少年挑起眉毛，我不欺负别人就不错了。

接着他继续晃荡着小腿望向窗外，望向看不见的远方。

 

 

—  
指节敲击玻璃扣出一片铛铛铛的清脆响声，黄明昊抱着冰已经快要化完的水瓶翻过身，王琳凯正兴奋地弯着腰往里看，另一只手拿着黑色方形盒子。

门没锁。黄明昊对他做口型，刚睡醒的思维尚且处于混乱状态，在王琳凯从窗户跑到门口的这段时间他差点再一次睡过去。

王琳凯瞪掉拖鞋光着脚飞扑上来，仿佛看到新奇事物的小孩儿，黄明昊赶紧往里挪，还是叫他撞上，肩膀碰到胯骨沉闷地钝痛着，操，他骂了一句，看见王琳凯趴在原地没动，又忍着疼坐起来去摇晃他，你没事儿吧？

少年恢复力惊人，又让黄明昊在这个夏天第无限次感叹这个omega身体真好，他只用了几秒就跪着直起身子，揉了揉肩膀不在意道，没事儿。

你等我收拾一下洗把脸，黄明昊错身下床，听到后面王琳凯嘟嘟囔囔，有什么可洗的，矫情吧啦。

他假装没听到，心想自己看上的o为什么这么不一样，抑制贴都快长毛了也不换一个，就不怕失效吗。

回来的时候黄明昊看见自己的被子被团成个诡异的形状堆在墙角，床单上被铺了张大纸，小盒子散落两旁，这啥啊，黄明昊问，觉得自己连口音都要被王琳凯这个冒牌南方人带走。

 

飞行棋！王琳凯两只眼睛亮晶晶，我刚从隔壁村借来的，他们说可好玩儿了！  
在前十几年的生命里，黄明昊从来没预见过自己有一天会听到“隔壁村”这种话，更没预见过他会喜欢上一个连飞行棋都没见过的男孩儿。

行吧，黄明昊爬上床，咱们怎么玩儿？

王琳凯激动的不行，眼珠转了转，像是想出了什么绝妙点子似的开始笑，输了就罚酒吧，输一次罚一杯。

哪有酒？黄明昊问，你带酒了？

接着他就看着少年一骨碌窜起来跳下床，脚丫生踏在地板上吧唧吧唧着往出跑，那双凉拖撇着大大的八字被遗落在床头，显示出主人的不羁与调皮。

过了两三分钟王琳凯垫着脚尖回来，呲牙咧嘴硌的不行，你哪来的酒？黄明昊看向他左右手拎的酒瓶和纸杯。

 

王琳凯蹦上床，把战利品放下开始在床沿旁摩擦脚底板，呼呼地隔老远对着自己的脚吹气，你家厨房里拿的，回头我再给你钱。

给什么钱，黄明昊盯着他被黑发遮挡着将将露出一半的抑制贴，你拿自己抵债我看就不错。

王琳凯看起来有些惊讶，停了动作回头看他，你想跟我做？他问的直白却又不显得粗鲁，清澈少年音打进黄明昊血液里。

黄明昊一口气堵在嗓子里不上不下，是，他半晌憋出来答案，也不是，我想让你当我男朋友。

王琳凯更惊讶，手在膝盖上搓来搓去，你是beta吧？他看起来有点犹豫。

是，黄明昊承认，他不认为beta和omega的组合有什么不行的，以前他交的女朋友都是omega，一样很爽，当然这话不能跟王琳凯说。

王琳凯顿了几秒，他没谈过恋爱，在这一刻突然有点想试试看，可他一直认为自己应该中规中矩找个oemga，而不是跟一个男性beta浪费青春岁月和珍贵夏天，于是他最后把盒子推到前面，先玩儿吧，他说，你让我考虑考虑。

 

—

液体灌进胃里，急促地狠狠燃烧，发出听不见的火热爆裂声，黄明昊一阵阵天旋地转，只感到眼前的世界仿佛马上就要塌缩进黑洞被宇宙空间扭曲破碎，他仰着躺下来，摇着手努力聚焦，我不喝了，王琳凯，你怎么这么能喝。

王琳凯面颊晕红，白酒容易上头，他干脆也倒在床上，酒杯酒瓶与棋盘乱七八糟地被踹到床脚，少年摸着额头打了个嗝，拉长声音去损旁边的人，是你太不能喝了，我连我实力的十分之一都没发挥出来——

黄明昊懒得跟他掰扯这些，王琳凯舌头都快打结，徘徊游荡在醉与醒的交界线上，他戳戳旁边一动不动的人，诶，你为什么想跟我，想跟我谈恋爱呀。

因为你好看，你可爱，我就是喜欢你，黄明昊醉的简直神智不清，壮着胆子一通说，也听不清自己到底说了些什么。

 

半句过脑子半句顺耳溜，王琳凯乱成浆糊的脑子里转着黄明昊吻上嘴唇的触感，干脆半撑着亲过去，管他呢，少年没头没尾地想，反正亲一下也不会怎么样。

他们吻的激烈，像急行军在日暮时发起的冲锋，舌头狠狠顶开牙关纠缠不清，黄明昊的手顺着少年弓起的背部直往上重重摁压，似乎要把他整个人融进身体里，贴在一起的肌肤在火炉般的温度里烧开沸腾，王琳凯翻过去跨在他身上，头发落下来滑过他左侧脸颊，痒意微现，急促的喘息声回荡在房间角落，仿佛夏天不断地进行到最高潮，再反复重来。

 

他腾出另一只手去摸王琳凯后颈的抑制贴，指腹擦过边缘就被握住，低哑的嗓音打在耳傍，不行，他听见少年说，不行，我们不能现在做，这样会受伤的。  
黄明昊硬生生刹住车，把手指撤回来，他理所当然地认为是omega不在发情期的缘故，于是阖上双眼询问，那你什么时候可以？

 

王琳凯根本没听，捂着额头喘气，过了一会儿冷静下来，心里那股撕了抑制贴的冲动渐渐消散，再等等吧，他说，等我买到润滑剂。

他垂着眼去看黄明昊，后者不知道什么时候已经无忧无虑地睡过去了。

 

 

—  
黄明昊吸着西瓜汁溜达到曲曲折折的小路上，傍晚暮色沉沉地坠下来，裹挟着几缕凉气，好几天没看见王琳凯了，他几乎要怀疑那天下午散乱的飞行棋、白酒和肆无忌惮的深吻尽数来源于自己的想象。

还给我跑？今天看我们不打死你！

杂乱无章的声音交织着砸进他耳朵，啤酒瓶磕到地面撞碎的响，混在喘气声里的叫骂，纷沓而来的脚步声，凉拖拍打在小石子棱角上发出的痛呼，黄明昊走的越来越快，前方仿佛有恶魔的火炬指引着他，那绝对与王琳凯有关，他敢断定。

 

王琳凯被堵在无人居住的院落尽头，少年死死抿着唇倔强地一声不吭，黄明昊借着斜打下来的光亮看清他，那只不曾屈服过的烈焰凤凰，锁骨处残留着一道长而窄的血痕。

 

偷了钱还不承认？为首的男人手里攥着缺了个口的酒瓶，还想跑？

少年仰起头来直视那双充满愤怒的眼睛，不是我偷的，他说，不是我。

男人被他清澈瞳孔注视，内心无法抑制的渴望激着暴戾因子狠狠往上冲，你他妈还不承认？想被打残？！

少年依旧死死盯着他，没再辩解也没再想要逃跑，像满身傲骨的竹。

啤酒瓶子招呼上去的瞬间黄明昊如离弦之箭发射出去，混乱中甚至不记得自己从地上胡噜了什么碎片，小心！他大喊，目睹着瓶子敲碎在王琳凯闪避的半扇肩膀以及后头房壁的砖缝中，他好像听清了又好像没听清，只觉得声音揉杂了噼啪和哐啷似的乱七八糟。

那条阴沉小路上的每一帧都极其缓慢地播放，他身上多出来的伤痕，被划破的手指，王琳凯短袖上模糊的血液，少年绷紧横扫过敌人的小腿，颈后新换的抑制贴，一幅幅画面走马灯一样在黄明昊头脑里闪现又消失，最后留下他和少年死死握在一起的手。

 

温暖却也滚烫，他们在夏夜里奔跑，在潮湿又闷热的黑暗里依靠彼此与两旁昏黄的灯光，长长的影子笼在地面上斜拉着像两只飘摇的帆，风声和喘息声模糊着周遭一切，似乎所有的仲夏在这一刻排山倒海袭来，而他们忘了热意与虫鸣，鼓噪的蝉声与劈天裂地的电闪雷鸣，他们拉住对方，就拉住盛夏光年。

 

 

—  
理智被吞没往往只需要一霎那，王琳凯摁着黄明昊的后颈狠狠亲上去，像野兽在吞食将死的幼雏，泽泽水声于交缠的舌尖迸发出来，他们激动的几乎颤抖，血脉末梢沸腾到一塌糊涂，咸湿的汗水蹭在一起黏而烫，黄明昊指腹沿着王琳凯凸起的脊柱一节一节滑上去，摩挲着抑制贴停滞不前，可以吗？他问。

 

王琳凯没回答，手伸到后颈干脆利落地撕了抑制贴，极具压制性的信息素铺天盖地爆发出来，黄明昊后知后觉地有点晕，一下子被王琳凯推倒在床上，少年薄荷般的嗓音压的很低，今天还是没有润滑剂。

 

黄明昊嗯了一声，心想omega要什么润滑剂，于是吻着他脖子往下探手，王琳凯由着他亲，直到短裤撑开容纳一掌才反应过来，少年死死扣住寻找他臀缝的指节，黄明昊你要干啥？语气又惊讶又愤怒，你摸我屁股干什么？

 

黄明昊莫名其妙，小腿轻微地震颤——闻不到的alpha信息素密不透风地网住他，你说我要干什么？他凑近王琳凯的颈部，一字一句说的缓慢，我要干你。

 

接着他看见少年难以置信地半直起腰，颈部凹处一道诱人的弧线，那双瞳孔又黑又亮，甚至透着点凌厉而刻薄的光，我操，少年骂了句脏话，你要干我？你他妈做梦呢黄明昊？

 

什么意思？黄明昊再迟钝也于此时察觉出危机与硝烟的味道，你不是omega？

王琳凯咬着牙注视他，你看清楚了黄明昊，他说，像顶着风从唇间磨出来似的重而哑，我他妈是alpha。

 

黄明昊惊诧的程度不亚于在树林里撞鬼，虽然他没撞过。往日前景一幕幕重现，他恍然发觉王琳凯从一开始就不像个omega，灵活敏捷的体态，昂起头时从眼神里露出的狠劲儿，得知他是个beta后犹豫的神色……

 

原来不是王琳凯太野，是他黄明昊太蠢。

王琳凯舔了下嘴唇，把他摁在床上，嫩红舌尖摩擦微微干裂的下唇，你现在知道了，少年俯身舔吻他脖子后不明显的凸起，滚烫气息喷在他发茬下，那就老老实实让哥干你吧。

 

黄明昊想了想王琳凯那张脸，勉为其难决定牺牲自己，于是僵硬着像具尸体一动不动，任凭少年把两人裤子剥下去，没想到王琳凯还不耐烦，拍了拍他腰撇嘴，你能不能配合点儿，跟个死人似的还怎么做？

 

反了天了，黄明昊心道，今天尝试一下搞alpha的感觉也不错，早听哥们儿说起过alpha也有alpha的乐趣，正好他还没解锁过这种花样。

 

视线扫过王琳凯皱着眉把头发拨到耳后的样子，黄明昊猛地一使力扣着他手腕儿翻过去，少年猝不及防被他压住，回过神儿来开始剧烈地挣扎。

我操！你放开我！王琳凯脸都憋的通红，小臂肌肉绷紧，黄明昊抓着的那只胳膊爆发出alpha的野性，左右摇晃个不停，你他妈神经病吧！少年骂道。

额头上的汗顺着脸颊流下去打在王琳凯袒露出的胸膛上，黄明昊拼尽全力才能勉强钳制愤怒的alpha，他弯下腰含住少年上下滑动的喉结，在亲吻的间隙里发出模糊不清的声音，你不想试试吗？被干很爽的。

爽你妈个头，王琳凯屈膝顶他，被黄明昊用腿抵住，少年瞳孔微微放大，自己也分不清心里是生气还是期待，却没料到身上人粗暴地伸了两根手指进他嘴，唔……里他妈……

乖点儿，舔湿，不然疼的是你。黄明昊模拟着交合的动作在他口腔里进出手指，王琳凯想咬下去又不忍心，两腮鼓起来像被招惹的小豹子。

黄明昊趁着少年放松的片刻贴近那片光洁肌肤，齿间毫不留情地刺破腺体，狂风暴雨似的信息素爆炸般倾泻出来冲进他鼻腔深处，让他整个人都差点卸了力，到了现在他才知道王琳凯不摘抑制贴的原因竟然是信息素暴烈。

他趁着王琳凯腺体又酸又胀来不及发现嘴里的指尖颤抖时把两根指头抽出来，又准又快地摸进少年后穴，刚进了个指肚就卡住，艰难容纳异物的地方青涩而紧致，王琳凯疼的直往床头缩，哆嗦着骂他，操……你是傻逼吗……先进一根懂吗……

他前面顶起来的性器几乎是立刻软掉，黄明昊用另一只手去抚慰，指节极其缓慢地向前推，疼和爽夹击着涌上来袭击王琳凯血脉，少年咬着嘴唇喘息，自暴自弃地放弃反抗。

再难以开垦的荒地也能被人工击溃，再烈性的动物也能被残忍的手段驯化，黄明昊不遗余力的探索开发终能收获成果，王琳凯不再疼的颤抖，后穴勉强能接纳三根手指的进入，甚至偶尔还会因为摁压而低声呻吟。

黄明昊沉下身把硬的不行的性器贴近少年臀尖，腺液涂上去冰凉而滑腻，我能进去了吗？他问，亲吻少年胸前的圆粒，多少还是有点犹豫。

王琳凯手扣着床单恩了一声，两条腿盘在黄明昊腰上小幅度晃动臀部，黄明昊看直了眼，定在原地三秒，alpha不耐烦，往前蹭蹭他，你等啥呢？进来啊。  
于是黄明昊听令，握住他胯骨两侧往里挺，头部被包裹着只感觉里面火热地挤压他，像被火烧云团团包围无法逃脱，汗流进眼睛里叫他眼眶通红，唯一的冲动就是一下捅到底。

可王琳凯还是疼，换上真东西他才发现前戏对他来说没有作用，两片臀肉之间仿佛被撕裂了似的痛而辣，即使股缝已经湿滑到不行，液体混在一起覆盖在大腿根处升腾起痒意，眼前灰黑交织变幻不断，他推着黄明昊要让他往后退，慢点儿……慢点儿……操……

 

黄明昊掰着他臀骨向两边分开，上半身压下去舔吻他平坦小腹，诱哄着努力克服疼痛的少年：你放松啊宝宝……一会儿就好了……

到了这个关口王琳凯已经懒得去计较他的称呼问题，只想抽着气大骂他是虚伪的骗子，他自己也是alpha，已经成年了的alpha，当然清楚黄明昊说的那些话就和他以前跟omega说的没什么不一样——都是放屁。

但还没开骂就被顶入大半根的东西弄的说不出话来，性器狠狠擦过敏感点，他整个人像从水里捞出来似的汗涔涔脱力，仿佛徘徊行走于天堂与地狱的分界线，迷茫地不知前路该去向何方。

黄明昊迅速察觉出他的变化，掐着他臀瓣挑起眉，你看，他调笑道，我这样的beta，alpha值得拥有。

王琳凯被他一下一下顶的没脾气，阖上眼皮断断续续深呼吸，手伸到下面帮助自己，音节被撞碎成星辰残渣，换……啊……换我来……我能……嗯……操到你……叫爸爸……

黄明昊笑着撞进去，性器戳在一点凸起上研磨，立刻就看到少年无法忍耐地昂起颈部泄露出喘息与呻吟，爸爸，他低声叫，我叫了啊，满足你愿望，他说。  
王琳凯陷入听起来背徳，实际上混乱又禁忌的快感中深深沉醉，全身湿淋淋地漫上浅浅的一层粉红。

越往后越爽，黄明昊大开大合地捅入又抽出，谄媚的软肉吸吮他，挽留他，渴求他，王琳凯抱着他肩膀喘息，在信息素的围剿里激烈而直接地宣泄爱意。  
射的时候黄明昊已经无法分辨是心里那股征服感更爽还是这场情事本身更爽，他又一次咬住少年浮现血丝的腺体，像要把自己全部的热忱注射进去。  
去纪念与感谢那样无畏的奉献。

 

 

—  
夏天快过完的时候王琳凯问黄明昊，你什么时候走？

黄明昊牵住他手，十指交缠，密不可分，他看向高低起伏的山峦，迎着风郑重开口，等你愿意跟我一起走的时候，我就走。

我才不跟你走呢，恶心不恶心，王琳凯摆出一副嫌弃的表情，手还是紧紧拉住他，仿佛放了手就等于放走了心上人，放走了那只承载爱的风筝。

黄明昊憋着不说话，过了一会儿听到少年小声道，城里有工作给我做吗？

他终于忍不住笑的弯下腰去，换来王琳凯不怎么用力的一个拳头，我养你啊，他说。

呸。

 

王琳凯凑的离他更近。

要养也是我养你。

 

 

 

End.


End file.
